Sakura dabbles
by darksakurashadow
Summary: A series of dabbles that con or are not related to each other. They can be requests (please note I may or may not do them), or just something i do for the fun of it. :) Chapter 2: Naruto: Adventures At Disneyland. P.S. Important message inside!
1. Purpose

Waiting….

Is that all I've been doing?

I don't want this anymore…

I don't want to watch them leave me anymore…

I don't want to be waiting on them to realize I'm part of this team…

That was the last thing I thought as I cried over both my best friends dead bodies. I couldn't handle it anymore. What is the point in living if no one appreciates you? When you know you are no one special? Unlike me they have a purpose, and deserve to live. They need to live.

I then remembered the jutsu that Lady Chiyo did to bring back Gaara, the life giving technique. I smiled And mutter, "You'll thank me someday." With that said, I performed the jutsu.

I gave my life for them that day. I felt as if I did something useful for once. My name is Sakura Haruno, medic ninja, disciple of lady Tsunade, a member of rookie 9, and member of team 7. I was told I was weak, useless, ugly, had no purpose, and so much more. In truth I was just a late bloomer.

I did have a purpose. It was to make sure that no matter what I would be the one to make sure they lived, and that's just what I was doing.

I closed my eyes and took my last breath I would ever take.

Goodbye…

Naruto… Sasuke… Kakashi… Tsunade… Ino… Tenten… Gaara… Shizune… Temari.. Shikamaru… Sai… Hinata... everyone…

~Naruto's P.O.V~

My eyes fluttered open, and looked around. I saw Sasuke was sitting up, and with a face just as shocked as mine. We both couldn't believe we were alive.

Then we saw Kakashi on his hands and knees, crying, with his back turned towards us. He was cradling someone's body closely to his own. We were confused at first, but when we saw a strand if pink hair; we could only hope this was a nightmare that we would soon wake up from.

It wasn't.

When we saw Kakashi look up at us with a look that was beyond grief, we knew she was really gone, but what really made Sasuke and me break down, was the beautiful smile that graced her lips.

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

It was a sunny day when we buried her. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, not to mention people fromdifferent villages came as well. All morning her death, or silently wishing she's in a better place.

Everyone said their speeches, and are now laying flowers were her picture sat. A picture that had that same graceful smile she died with.

Why did I always lose the people I care about? The people I never wanted to protect, but couldn't…

The person I loved…

I was the Last person after Naruto. Then I turned and left to the Uchiha Compound it wasn't till I closed the door and broke down.

~Kakashi's P.O.V~

I watched as Sasuke left. I knew he was hurting over the loss of Sakura. I also Knew that he would break down when he got home. He was always the type to never show weakness among others.

I saw Naruto was openly showing his sorrow, and looked down at the flower that Sasuke laid down next to Sakura's picture; a red rose.

* * *

" _The trouble is not in dying for a friend, but in finding a friend worth dying for"_

 _\- Mark Twain_

* * *

 ** _Dark: hey guys I'm still here. I'm currently on summer vacation and hoping to update. However, I will only have time for one short, or possibly at least three shots. You see I'm moving, and it is going to take up most of my time. Wish me luck you guys!_**

 ** _*Sakura walks in with Toshiro and Sasuke*_**

 ** _SAkura: Dark, you're alive! And here I was hoping to have your shirtless poster of Takeru from Kamigami no Asobi._**

 ** _*Toshiro and Sasuke growl in jealousy*_**

 ** _Dark: Never! *holds poster close to my chest*_**

 ** _Sasuke: When are you going to update the story about me and Sakura?_**

 ** _Toshiro: Hn. As well as the one about me and sakura._**

 ** _Dark: Read the first thing I typed. I'm not going to explain this_** ** _again..._**

 ** _*they read it*_**

 ** _Sakura: Well it's better than nothing, but I don't want you to leave! *hug me*_**

 ** _Dark: Sakra you know i don't really like human interaction! *tries to get her off* Besides I'm taking you guys with me! So can you please get off me!_**

 ** _*Sakura lets go*_**

 ** _Sakura: CHA! *fist pumps* Now we just need to download anime to your tablet, and we are good for the road!_**

 ** _Dark: You be!_**

 ** _*Dark and Sakura high-fives each other while Sasuke and Toshiro mumble something about us staring as other anime guys and drooling*_**

 ** _Dark: Anyways, care to do the honors guys?_**

 ** _Sakura, Toshiro, and Sakuke: Dark does not own Naruto/content, or any character's she mentions._**

 ** _Takahiro: Except me!_**

 ** _Dark: GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE REVEALED YET! *Literally kicks him out* Sorry about that folks, ignore him, and pretend he never showed up. Bye!_**


	2. Naruto's Adventures At Disneyland part 1

It started as an ordinary day, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and I had just finished our training for the day. We all felt like we could use a break from all this ninja stuff, but once you sign up you have little to know all of a sudden, Naruto, my beat friend, had a _brilliant_ idea. You see that got us worried, you see the last time naruto had an idea it did not end well. However, the worry only increased when he mentioned that my brother, Takahiro, also known as,Taka, helped him come up with the idea.

Taka, yes, I have an older brother. He's a blue eyed, redheaded flirt. His best friend _was_ Itachi, that is until he betrayed the village, but I get the feeling it's only an act to please for society. Anyways, let's continue with the plan. They had talked over, and decided it was best to take a vacation to a so called, "magical place," Disneyland.

I've heard of this place before when my brother's best friend/teammate , Hunter, told me that when she was younger, she and her family used to go there. It sounded like a place that was made for little kids, and very fantasyish. "Sorry Naruto, if you, kakashi, Sasuke, and Taka can go by all means, but you can count me and if Hunter, if she wants out," I said.

Naruto turned and pouted before turning his to me and said in a whiny voice, "But Sakura-chan, it won't be as fun without you! I can live without Hunter, but if you're not there who will take care of me?"

"No Naruto, I'm not going, and you're a grown man; meaning you can take care of yourself. That is final," I said, walking away, leaving no room for any more arguments. Little did I know that Naruto, and the boys had a backup plan just incase. Those evil little butts.

After watching one on of those reality shows, where the people don't know they are being filmed (namely, "Ouran Highschool Host Club"), I took a shower, brushed my teen,dried my long hair, put it in a braid, got dressed in in a black t-shirt and camouflage pajama pants, and finally went to bed. (Before I go no any further, I'd like you to please note that I am a _every_ heavy sleeper, and that my brother and team knows this.) In my sleep, I didn't even notice three people "poof" into my room,tie me up, or abduct me.

~Meanwhile Taka's P.O.V.~

When I Hunter's house, waited outside until she fell asleep, which took a while because she was watching those reality shows that Sakura watches.

I never once seen a person so irritated. I think she was watching,"Miraculous Ladybug." Anyways,once she was fast asleep, i snuck into her room, and tied her up. Then I slung her over my shoulder and left to meet up with the guys at the airport. For once, I was really glad that she and Sakura were heavy sleepers.

~End of Taka's P.O.V.~

When morning finally came, I woke up to find myself greeting the grinning face that no doubt belongs to my most favorite blond in the world, Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing in my house," I asked. Then I realized that I was not in my room, thus leading to the conclusion, that i am not in my house.

You see my room is a standard black and white room, and well, this room is _very_ pink and girly. Not my style. I pushed Naruto out of my face, and pulled off the covers that were keeping me warm. I went to the bathroom to at least change into something decent. However, I then noticed I wasn't in my pajamas. Instead, I was wearing a Maleficent t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black and purple stud belt, and black and white converse. Before I would question who changed me, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, put my hair in a ponytail, and fixed my bangs so they would frame my face nicely.

Now I can question who changed me, and beat them to bloody pulp. I left the room, and saw everyone in the living room. "Who in bloody hell changed," I questioned. I saw my brother quickly throw a nasty glare at Naruto, as for Sasuke and Kakashi, they decided to stay out of it. Naruto himself was looking for a way out. I grabbed him his shirt with a clutched fist ready to throw a punch. Luckily for him, Hunter came to his rescue and told me he had a blindfold covering his eyes. He'll live, for now that is.

Hunter gestured me over, and I noticed the glare she threw at my brother and filled me in as to what was going on. Afterwards, we decided to ignore the boys while we ate breakfast, and what our shows. Turns out they had our channels, and decided to watch "Vampire Knight." Then headed to the park.

The bus ride to the park was uneventful. Except when Naruto freaked out when he saw Hunter's smile, and started screaming, and I quote, "It's the end of the world! Quick get to the bomb shelters! Prepare for the dead coming back to life, fire falling from the sky, bombs falling from the sky, and -," fortunately hunter knocked him out.

When we arrived, we woke Naruto up. Hunter took the tickets out of her Fairy Tail backpack, and gave them to the the lady that stood between us and the park. All of us, except kakashi, were allowed to go in. In order for him to go in he had to get rid of his book, and weapons.

For some reason i get the feeling that this is going to be a very strange trip. I looked at Hunter, and asked, "Hey, do you think we should ditch them?" She gave me a smirk and replied,"Nah, let's stay with them. We might get some blackmail material to use in the future." I nodded in agreement, and we both shared the same evil grins.

I love Hunter, but not in the way you might be thinking! You see she's this really cool girl. She has short black hair, but it's long enough to put in a ponytail, she has tan skin, and brown eyes. Right now she's wearing a green vest, black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a Saint Benedict necklace, and gray converse. She's usually cold to strangers, but once you get to know her she's really nice.

She, Itachi, and Taka, were really close, but I feel like she's harboring some feelings for my brother. Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly fine with that. In fact, if i were to chose who to be my sister-in-law, it would be her.

Anyways, back to the story.

Naruto came over to us and slung his arms over our shoulders. He then shouted, "Come on you two! Let's go to Tomorrow l\Land!" Hunter and I, both at the same time sighed, and said, "Fine." We looked at each other and laughed.

Naruto grinned as he dragged us to this spaceship ride. As for the rest of the boys they simply walked along behind us.

It took awhile to get on the ride. Who knew the lines would take forever, but it was worth it. You see, after the ride, Naruto walked like he drunk, and turned a very unpleasant green, and ran to the bathroom across from the ride. However, it was the girl's restroom. Hunter and I got a good laugh as the girls chased him, and beat him up. Once the ladies were done torturing that poor boy, we dragged him to the front men's restroom. Of course, we can't help him go in, so he was on his own as the rest of us wondered around.

We now find ourselves Critter Country. It also seems that Kakashi has found The Many Adventures of Winnie The Poo ride.

* * *

Dark: Well seems Taka has finally made an official appearance, along with Hunter, who is basically a character I made made up to represent myself. :)

Taka: *puts his arm around me* Hey there.

Dark: I'm still mad at you for kidnapping me. *removes his arm*

Taka: You know you love me. Want to hear a pick up line I came up with?

Dark: *looks away and blushes* Go for it.

Taka: If I were Marco Bodt, would you agree to being my other half? If not; I don't think I'll last half as long as he did.

Dark: **I** came up with that pick up line!

Taka: Well, look at the time! Gotta Go! *runs away*

Dark: I don't own Naruto or any thing Disney related. Now excuse me, I have a male Haruno to beat up. *chases after Taka*

*Sakura pops in*

Sakura: See you guys in the next part! :D


End file.
